


Love Me Harder [Discontinued/Hiatus]

by hiddensonata



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Hiro, Eventual BDSM relationship, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub!Tadashi, Will add tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come to me,” and oh, how he made it sound so dirty, “and I promise you, your every desire will be fulfilled.” </p><p>The video went black but he could still be heard, moaning wantonly as obscene sounds echoed in the room. </p><p>“I want it all, I want you, all of you, every inch of you, until you are mine and mine alone.”</p><p>-</p><p>[EDIT 10/17/2017: DISCONTINUED/ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! Forgive me if this section is a bit lengthy, but I just wanted to offer some explanation before you begin! This will be an attempt at another multi-chapter story! I remember writing the first chapter to this at an odd hour of the night a few weeks ago, and I really enjoyed it, so I hope you do too! I hope to update the story at least once a week, or once every two weeks. I am in the process of writing more chapters, so hopefully once those are done & edited, I can upload on a regular schedule! The title of this story comes from the song "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande & the Weeknd. I remember listening to it for the first time when I first entered the Hidashi fandom, and since then I can't help but think of Hiro & Dashi whenever I hear it. It seemed appropriate to name this story after the song that made me fall deeper in love with these two nerds.  
> Quick note(s):  
> 1\. In this story, Hiro is 18, about to be 19, and Tadashi is 22, about to be 23.  
> 2\. As always, I have edited the chapter to the best of my ability, so if there are any errors please let me know!  
> 3\. If you have any suggestions at all, for the story/plot/characters/etc. please leave a comment!  
> 4\. Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or its characters.  
> I may come back to edit a few things, so if there's a slight change here or there in the story, I'll let you know. But yes, I think that's all for now!  
> So, enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader! Forgive me if this section is a bit lengthy, but I just wanted to offer some explanation before you begin! This will be an attempt at another multi-chapter story! I remember writing the first chapter to this at an odd hour of the night a few weeks ago, and I really enjoyed it, so I hope you do too! I hope to update the story at least once a week, or once every two weeks. I am in the process of writing more chapters, so hopefully once those are done & edited, I can upload on a regular schedule! The title of this story comes from the song "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande & the Weeknd. I remember listening to it for the first time when I first entered the Hidashi fandom, and since then I can't help but think of Hiro & Dashi whenever I hear it. It seemed appropriate to name this story after the song that made me fall deeper in love with these two nerds.  
> Quick note(s):  
> 1\. In this story, Hiro is 18, about to be 19, and Tadashi is 22, about to be 23.  
> 2\. As always, I have edited the chapter to the best of my ability, so if there are any errors please let me know!  
> 3\. If you have any suggestions at all, for the story/plot/characters/etc. please leave a comment!  
> 4\. Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or its characters.  
> I may come back to edit a few things, so if there's a slight change here or there in the story, I'll let you know. But yes, I think that's all for now!  
> So, enjoy~

> **_‘Cause if you want to keep me,_ **
> 
> **_You gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder,_ **
> 
> **_And if you really need me,_ **
> 
> **_You gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder,_ **
> 
> **_Love me harder._**  
> 
> [ **_Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande & The Weeknd_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szGomck3sZI)

**_* * *_ **

Hiro _finally_ got up from his chair and stretched, sighing happily as he felt his neck crack. He checked his watch and saw that it was already 8 pm. Smiling proudly at the work he accomplished, he started to clean up the lab, putting things away, and packing his bag so he could head home.

He and Tadashi were set to graduate from SFIT that year, the Hamada brothers more than ready to begin their careers in the field of Robotics. Hiro was already making a great deal of money after selling his microbots to Alistair Krei (Callaghan still had his panties in a twist about the decision). Krei didn’t use the microbots for any _nefarious_ purpose, but instead created some of the most innovative products Hiro had ever seen. If anything, Hiro was proud to be a part of something so amazing.

And Tadashi was well on his way to developing more diverse models of Baymax, many companies and hospitals already taking an interest in the health care robot.

Their friends were also doing well, having sent off their own designs and ideas to be developed and produced by other well-known companies.

Even Aunt Cass was doing great with the café, along with her boyfriend of about 3 years (who planned to propose to her soon, or so he told the Hamada brothers).

For everyone, the future was a bright one.

After graduation, Hiro and Tadashi planned to move out and live together. It felt good to know that Hiro would be able to spend a good portion of his life with one of the most important people in his life.

Turning off the lights, Hiro walked out of the lab and into the night air, shivering a bit as the cold hit him.

It didn’t take him long to drive home, and when he parked in front of the Lucky Cat Café, he felt the stress of the day slowly melt away from his shoulders.

The café was still open, and since it was a Friday night, it wouldn’t close until 11.

Hiro greeted the regulars who usually stayed until the later hours, and found Aunt Cass behind the counter, ringing someone up.

When she saw him, her face lit up and she immediately hugged him when he walked behind the counter.

“Welcome home, Hiro!” she said sweetly, kissing her nephew on the cheek.

Hiro blushed before kissing his aunt back.

“Thanks, Aunt Cass.”

“Tadashi’s upstairs! Dinner’s in the fridge, okay?”

“Okay! Thank you!”

He made his way upstairs and true to her word, there was a plate of food on one of the shelves in the fridge. He removed the aluminum foil covering the plate and saw that Aunt Cass had made penne pasta with chicken.

Hiro threw the plate into the microwave, grabbing a glass of mango juice before taking his dinner with him to his room.

Tadashi was lying in his bed surrounded by notes and textbooks, scribbling something down in his notebook.

“Welcome home, nerd,” he greeted, without looking up.

“Good to be home, bro.”

Hiro sank into his computer chair and ate his dinner happily, the food tasting absolutely _heavenly._

“What are you working on?” Hiro asked the older Hamada through a mouthful of food.

“Hmmm, thinking of way to make the other models more specific, depending on where they’re located, and what their primary objective is.”

Tadashi shifted through some notes, marking here and there, finally looking up at Hiro, smiling.

“How’s your stuff coming along?”

And they fell into an easy conversation about their progress with their inventions, bouncing ideas off of one another, offering helpful suggestions to make the process a little bit easier.

Before they knew it, it was already 11:45.

Tadashi ventured into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Hiro following soon after. They changed into their pajamas and hugged each other good night.

Tadashi turned the light off on his side of the room, falling asleep as soon as he got in his bed.

Hiro listened to his light snores before turning off his own light, settling into his bed.

He thought he’d fall asleep quickly, especially after the long day he had, but instead he felt . . . restless.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift, even went so far as to count sheep, but sleep still wouldn’t come.

_I guess I might as well check the Forum_.

He grabbed his phone from his desk and logged onto the site. He already saw a number of messages in his inbox, the bright red notification blinking rapidly on the screen.

He tapped it and was greeted with over 20 different messages.

_Perhaps we could do something like this . . ._

_I’ve explored that possibility and I’d really like to try it . . ._

_What else can I do to prepare . . ._

_What other dates are you available . . ._

Some messages repeated, sent by the same person twice, others much newer, sent to him only a few hours earlier.

Hiro smirked and began opening his messages, replying to those who had been waiting patiently for an answer.

**~*~*~**

The group of friends sat huddled together around a large desktop computer, turning up the volume as loud as it could go. There was no one home, so it would be safe to finally play the video without getting in trouble.

They had found the website on a flyer, in one of the more . . . vulgar locations in San Fransokyo. They had heard a lot about this **particular** person and wanted to see **him** for themselves.

Logging on to the site, they found **his** name and clicked on it, a video popping up. Gulping, one of the friends moved the mouse over the video, enlarged it, and clicked play.

_“We all have our secrets,” the voice whispered seductively in the video._

_A man sat on the edge of a luxurious bed, the sheets looking very much like red silk. He wore a form fitting black suit, tailored to hug every inch of him._

_He was tall and lean, his legs crossed eloquently in front of him, his hands in his lap. He wore black gloves, while a silver mask covered his face. His eyes were visible, but it was hard to tell the color of them._

_“We all have our secrets,” he repeated, looking right at the camera. It felt as though he were looking right into your soul._

Suddenly, the room the friends were in heated up, the temperature steadily climbing as the video continued to play.

_“Share those secrets with me, I want to know.”_

_He uncrossed his legs and spread them slowly, sensually running his hands down his chest, his breath hitching when he palmed his erection through his pants._

One of the friends gasped themselves, face getting red.

_“I want to know,” he whispered lowly, his voice quivering._

_“I want it all. I want every deep, dark secret and desire you harbor.”_

_A moan escaped him as he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants._

_“If you tell me your secret, I swear to you, you will experience pleasure unlike anything you’ve ever felt before.”_

_He unzipped his pants slowly, and reached into his black boxers to adjust himself, showing off his prominent bulge proudly._

_“Come to me,”_ and oh, how he made it sound so **dirty** _, “and I promise you, your every desire will be fulfilled.”_

_The video went black but he could still be heard, moaning wantonly as obscene sounds echoed in the room._

_“I want it all, I want you, all of you, every inch of you, until you are **mine and mine alone.”**_

God, how they wanted nothing more than to give themselves to **him.**

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! I seriously can't thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories, it's mean the world to me. After not being able to write for such a long time, it's been great to see the positive response I've been getting in general. So, thank you once again, dear reader, from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> I am on tumblr @ hidden--sonata ! Come by and say hi c:
> 
> A little teaser for Chapter 2:  
> "After a lot of searching, he had found a more . . . meaningful use of his time. He was 16 when he first started doing this, and after nearly three years, he couldn’t get enough."
> 
> Until then ;)


	2. Everyone Has Their Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their fair share of secrets. 
> 
> Some of these secrets are minor, silly things, like keeping a stamp collection or accidentally peeing your pants while watching a horror movie. 
> 
> Others, however, are intimate, dark things that never see the light of day.

> **_"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_ **
> 
> **_\- Pablo Neruda_ **

*** * ***

Saturday was certainly one of the better days of the week. After the café closed, Aunt Cass and her man would normally go out on a date, or just stay at home to watch Netflix all night. Tadashi, when he wasn’t holed up at the lab or had any professional business to attend to, would go out with the Nerd Squad, the friends grabbing dinner, going to a bar, or going out to a club.

And Hiro, well, he also had plans every Saturday, though no one knew what they were _exactly_. He was 18 (soon to be 19), and was certainly entitled to his privacy.

After a lot of searching, he had found a more . . . _meaningful_ use of his time. He was 16 when he first started doing this, and after nearly three years, he couldn’t get enough.

At first it was just a means to keep himself occupied, to avoid doing anything stupid or dangerous. It was . . . strange. And he wasn’t all that experienced to begin with.

Yet, after learning from the best (he mentally thanked Yumi before every session), Hiro was considered a _God_ in the community, and he took pleasure in the fact that he was well known across San Fransokyo and beyond.

He looked through the drawers in his office, pursing his lips as he tried to decide on what _accessories_ he should choose for his next client.

He carefully picked up a pair of turquoise [ben-wa balls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Wa_balls), rolling them around in his hand, before placing them in the black suede box on his desk.

His next client was very particular about the color of _certain_ things, and Hiro was more than happy to oblige.

He closed the box, checking the time on his watch.

Only thirty minutes left until the appointment.

He sighed and walked over to the full length mirror behind his desk, looking over his attire for that evening.

He wore a tight fitted cream colored dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up his arm, his signature black gloves on. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks, expertly tailored to fit Hiro’s body.

Puberty had been good to him. He had gotten much taller, only a hair shorter than Tadashi. His body was no longer awkwardly lanky, but now lean and muscular. His hair was also longer, and he currently had it pulled back into a low ponytail.

He still had a gap in his front teeth, but he loved it anyway.

He turned around to look at his backside, finding that this pair of pants hugged them beautifully.

He looked up at the mirror again, his normally excited coffee brown eyes becoming cool and composed.

He took two small buds out his pocket, and placed them in his ears.

“Iku,” he muttered, and the buds opened up, metallic fibers streaming out of them until a perfectly constructed mask covered his face. Though it took _forever_ for Hiro to make this mask, he was pleased with how it turned out.

He modeled it after his neurotransmitter. All he had to do was think of what he wanted it to do, and it accomplished the task, whether it was changing the color of the mask, or changing the pitch of his voice. It was a truly extraordinary piece of tech.

Once the mask was on, he was no longer Hiro Hamada, but someone else entirely.

“We all have our secrets,” **he** whispered to himself, slowly running one hand sensuously down his chest. Arousal coursed through his veins as he continued his way down, his now growing erection beginning to strain against the seams of his pants.

A beep sounded from the intercom on his desk.

“Sir, your client, Miss Jamie Spencer has arrived.”

“Ah, thank you, Ai.”

Straightening his clothes, and calming himself down (somewhat), he gave himself one last look in the mirror, before turning around to grab the suede box. He walked out his office, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.

~

Miss Jamie Spencer sat on the edge of the massive bed, nervously twirling a lock of her strawberry blond hair around her finger. This wasn’t her first time here. Oh no, if anything, she was considered a regular.

But it was her first time with **him**.

Underneath her black dress, she wore a turquoise lace bra and matching lace underwear. It was no doubt her favorite pieces of lingerie, and after he promised to bring toys to match, _oh,_ she could hardly wait.

The door to the bedroom opened, a tall man walking in, a box in hand.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, watching the man close the door and lock it, before turning his full attention to her.

“Hello, _Jamie_ ,” he practically purred, “let me see you, darling~”

She blushed furiously before standing up slowly, her hands shaking as she removed her little black dress. It pooled the floor and she stepped out of them, left in her turquoise lingerie and black stilettos. He made his way towards her, placing the box on the bed.

She gasped when she felt him grab her hips. He pulled her flush against him, his clothed erection rubbing enticingly against her stomach.

“Are you ready for me, Jamie?”

“Yes, **sir**.”

 - - - - -

“No, absolutely not, you have got to be out of your mind!” Tadashi looked at Gogo in exasperation, shaking his head at the _ridiculous_ suggestion.

“Oh, come on, Tadashi,” she used her chopsticks to grab another piece of meat off the barbeque, “it’s been a year already. You can’t tell me you haven’t at least **thought** of it once.”

Tadashi blushed and let his eyes drop to his plate of food, definitely not wanting to have this discussion right now.

Tadashi’s last relationship had ended **badly**. His ex-girlfriend cheated on him, and had the audacity to break up with him in public, in front of the customers of the Lucky Cat Café no less. It took all of Hiro and Gogo’s will power to not kill the unfaithful skank right there.

Tadashi got over it quickly, more than happy to be rid of such a negative person in his life.

Yet, and Gogo _constantly_ reminded him of the fact, he hadn’t pursued another relationship since then, and he sure as hell didn’t have sex with anyone either.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about getting physical with someone, but these past few months have been eye opening for him, and he realized that what he wanted from a significant other . . . wasn’t exactly easy to ask for.

“Leave him alone, Gogo,” Honey said softly, affectionately touching Tadashi’s arm, “when he’s ready, he’ll find someone!”

“I’m not saying he has to find a girlfriend or boyfriend right now,” Gogo replied, watching Fred and Wasabi do rock-paper-scissors for the last piece of meat.

“I just think that maybe he should look for a place to relieve some tension.”

“I think it’d be a good idea for you, dude!” Fred chimed in, chewing his food.

Tadashi groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 _But really,_ he thought to himself, _of all places, they want me to go there?_

“And who knows, you might even get a taste for it,” Gogo said, a smirk on her face.

Tadashi shuddered, his blush deepening.

_Oh, she had no idea._

_~ ~  
_

Everyone has their fair share of secrets.

Some of these secrets are minor, silly things, like keeping a stamp collection or accidentally peeing your pants while watching a horror movie.

Others, however, are intimate, dark things that never see the light of day.

For Tadashi, his secret was an epiphany and a curse.

He loved Hiro.

But not just as a brother, oh no, he _loved_ Hiro, with every fiber of his being.

And he _wanted_ him, _craved_ him just as much.

He tried, oh how he tried to bury these feelings away, somewhere deep so that he could forget about them.

He tried desperately to love someone else.

Over the years, he had dated many people, boyfriends and girlfriends who he had come very close to loving more than his dear little brother.

But they could never be what he truly wanted.

His heart ached whenever he thought about how he could never have Hiro, never be able to love him the way he _deserved_ to be loved.

Tadashi bit his lower lip, stifling a moan as he massaged the growing bulge in his sweats.

Hiro wasn’t home yet, so he was free to indulge in his forbidden pleasure for now.

_God, what he wanted to do to Hiro._

**_And what he wanted Hiro to do to him._ **

That was another thing Tadashi had discovered in the past year, and as those thoughts whirled around in his head, he quickly brought himself to climax, Hiro’s name a whisper on his lips.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"iku" - Japanese slang, "to cum" or "I'm coming" 
> 
> Teaser for Chapter 3:  
>  _She quickly explained to him the rules and requirements when entering this establishment, and by the time she finished, Tadashi’s head was spinning with all the new information._  
>  _“Who knows, we might even get you an appointment with him.”_  
>  _“Who?” Tadashi asked curiously._  
>  _Gogo grinned wickedly, her eyes twinkling. “The Prodigy, of course.”_  
>  \- - -  
> I am on tumblr @ [ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)! Come by and say hi c:
> 
> Until next time~


	3. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, that’s what I like to see! You’ve finally womaned up!” She practically jumped out of her chair, punching him playfully in the arm. 
> 
> “Well, since you’re so eager,” she said with a grin, “we can go tonight. Make sure to dress up, and no cardigans!”

> _**(may i touch said he** _  
>  _**how much said she** _  
>  _**a lot said he)** _  
>  _**why not said she** _
> 
> **_-ee cummings_  
>  **

*** * ***

Gogo was in the lab looking over one of her many blueprints when Tadashi came in.

“Come again?” Gogo looked at the bashful man, her eyebrow raised. Though she knew exactly what he had just asked her, she wanted to hear him say it again.

Tadashi cleared his throat, the tips of his ears a deep red. “I . . . uh . . . I agree with what you told me yesterday, so,” he paused, biting his lower lip, “could you take me? Just so I can see what it’s like?”

“Alright, that’s what I like to see! You’ve finally womaned up!” She practically jumped out of her chair, punching him playfully in the arm.

“Well, since you’re so eager,” she said with a grin, “we can go tonight. Make sure to dress up, and no cardigans!”

She quickly explained to him the rules and requirements when entering this _establishment_ , and by the time she finished, Tadashi’s head was spinning with all the new information.

“Who knows, we might even get you an appointment with **him**.”

“Who?” Tadashi asked curiously.

Gogo grinned wickedly, her eyes twinkling. " _The Prodigy_ , of course.”

**~*~*~*~*~**

Gogo came by later that afternoon to pick him up.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. A low cut purple dress that hugged her figure, with silver heels. Her hair was combed back elegantly, her makeup done up, her lips a bright shimmering pink.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous._

“Gogo, you . . .”

She flashed him a devilish smile, a slight blush powdering her cheeks.

“Like what you see?” She spun around in place to show her outfit off. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Hamada,” she said teasingly, winking at him.

Tadashi felt his face flush at the compliment, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of snug gray jeans, a white v neck, and a black blazer. On his feet, a pair of black Oxfords.

“You ready?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They hopped into Gogo’s car and drove for about 20 minutes before parking near a subway stop. The train ride there was a bit longer, and by the time they got to their destination, the sun was setting, the sky a mix of reds and oranges.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in San Franksokyo’s red light district, the area buzzing with activity despite it being a Sunday night.

He had never been here before, so Tadashi thought that it would be an extremely sleazy area, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Multi-colored lanterns were strung every which way, the signs in front each shop and club alight. The shops themselves looked new and extravagant, while the clubs pulsed deeply with music. The people walking the streets were equally as interesting. Some were dressed eccentrically, wearing neon colored clothes and wigs, some dressed in traditional Japanese attire, while others dressed with sophistication, their suits and elegant dresses making Tadashi stare at them in awe.

If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought that Gogo brought him to some sort of unexplored, bizarre part of the city.

 _Well_ , if you weren’t familiar with this district, that’s exactly what it would be.

They continued to walk until Gogo took his hand and walked towards a large dark building. Above the entrance was a white neon sign marked _Euphoria_.

Gogo took his hand as they walked in, Tadashi’s eyes widening when he saw the interior of the building.

It was like walking into the lobby of a five star hotel. Though the walls were also dark, it was well lit, particularly by the crystal chandelier that hung overhead. The walls were covered in different pieces of art, most of them erotic paintings of some sort. Furniture was placed here and there, all of them leather of the highest quality. The floors were covered in dark wood, Gogo’s heels clicking against them as they walked to the front desk.

There was a young lady seated behind the desk, her hair a pastel green color, which complemented her dark complexion. She looked at her computer behind a pair of designer glasses, typing rapidly, looking up when she saw Gogo and Tadashi approach the desk.

Her eyes were breathtaking, a beautiful amber color, and Tadashi would be lying if he said her smile didn’t make him weak in the knees.

“Welcome back, it’s good to see you again, Leiko!” Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the name.

“It’s good to see you too, Ai,” Gogo replied with a smile.

“So, what can I do for you this evening?”

“Actually, I was hoping you could have someone show us around? My friend here,” at this she gestured to Tadashi, “is new, so I thought it’d be a good idea for him to see some things before he gets _involved_ with anyone.”

Ai turned her gaze to Tadashi, a bright smile on her face. “Of course! It’s always a pleasure to welcome prospective members.”

She opened a drawer and pulled out a printed document, handing it Tadashi on a clipboard, with a pen. “I just need you to fill out some things before we get started, okay?”

Tadashi nodded and started filling things out, _his name, birthdate, location, sexual orientation . . ._ Surprisingly, there were no explicit questions to be answered, just basic information.

“Ai, is **he** in today?”

“Yes he is,” there was a tone of amusement in her voice, “don’t you think it’s a bit early for your friend to meet with him?”

Gogo snickered. “I was wondering if he could give us the tour, I don’t want to scare Tadashi off just yet.”

Tadashi was starting to get nervous with all this talk. He handed Ai the paperwork, watching her input it into the computer.

After that was done, she looked back up at the pair.

“Everything is set! If you could please have a seat, your guide will be here shortly.” She winked playfully at Tadashi. “Enjoy your tour, Tadashi.”

Just the way she said it got Tadashi blushing. He managed to stutter out a thank you, walking over to one of the leather loveseats, sitting down next to Gogo.

 _Now_ the nerves were getting to him, his body tense, butterflies in his stomach. He fidgeted with the edge of his blazer, wondering what in the hell he was getting himself involved with. He stopped moving when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

Gogo smiled at him sympathetically. “Hey, take it easy, we’re just here for a tour, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

She rubbed his arm reassuringly.

“You don’t have to come back here either if you’re not comfortable with any of this, okay? We’ll just go on the tour and head home.”

Tadashi placed his hand over hers, squeezing it softly, offering her a timid smile.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

Gogo was right, they were just here for a tour, it wasn’t like they were going to jump into the first room and have an orgy wi–

_“ **Hello.** ”_

A deep, sonorous voice interrupted his thoughts, and when he looked up, he couldn’t help but stare at the masked man standing in front of him.

*** * ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Chapter 4:  
>  _It was a good thing he was wearing a mask because he could not believe who it was sitting there._  
>  _Gogo and Tadashi?! Together?! And here of all places?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_  
>  \- - -  
> As always, I am on tumblr @ [ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)! So, come by and say hi c:
> 
> Until next time~ <3


	4. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shall we get started?” 
> 
> The duo nodded, Gogo taking hold of Tadashi’s hand, whose gaze had once again fallen to the floor. 
> 
> He gestured for them to follow him, and they began walking towards the elevators, Hiro explaining the general layout of the building.

> **_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_ **  
>  **_Cause I'm not thinking straight_**  
>  **_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
>  __What are you waiting for?_**
> 
> **[ _Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=23&v=AJtDXIazrMo) **

*** * ***

Hiro was in his office, playing a puzzle game on his phone, bored out of his mind. Sundays weren’t as busy as Fridays and Saturdays, and his last client had left about an hour ago. He sighed when he lost yet again. He exited the game and flipped mindlessly through his apps, about to pack his things to go home when he received a message from Ai.

**_Good evening, sir. There is a couple here who would like a tour, and Miss Leiko was wondering if you would be so kind as to be their tour guide this evening._ **

He perked up. _Finally something interesting._

**_Of course, it would be my pleasure, I’ll be right down._ **

He jumped up from his chair with excitement, straightened his attire and slipped the buds into his ears, activating the mask. Walking out of his office, he headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. Before he knew it, he was in the lobby, making his way to the pair seated on the black loveseat.

It was a good thing he was wearing a mask because he could not believe who it was sitting there.

_Gogo and Tadashi?! Together?! And here of all places?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

He mentally chided himself. _Calm and collected, Hiro, be professional, dammit._

After regaining his composure (somewhat), he walked close enough to the pair and greeted them.

“Hello.”

He mentally praised himself for creating a mask that could change the pitch of his voice. If Tadashi knew that he was here . . . well, he’d rather not think of what the consequences would be.

They both looked up when he spoke, and honestly, Tadashi’s expression was so damn funny, Hiro had to try his hardest to keep from laughing.

The older Hamada was staring at him, his mouth slightly agape, and Hiro was pretty sure Tadashi didn’t even know he was doing it. Hiro glanced down briefly at his outfit. He wasn’t wearing anything particularly special at the moment, just another pair of slacks and a snug red button down.

GoGo had gotten up from her spot, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked towards him, and –

_Oh good god,_ Hiro thought, _she looks fucking gorgeous._

She extended her hand and Hiro took it, bringing it up to his mask to “kiss” it, Gogo giggling at the gesture.

“Ai informed me that you were in need of a tour, Miss Leiko?” He asked, amusement clearly in his voice because Tadashi **still** hadn’t stopped staring at him.

“Yes. The tour is actually more for him.” She gestured to Tadashi. “I’ve been here a few times already, but this is his first time.”

Hiro was burning with curiosity. He definitely didn’t see that one coming. “I see. Are you both in a relationship?”

She laughed again. “Oh no, we’re just friends. I figured he needed a place to relieve some _tension_ , so I brought him here.”

_Interesting_. Gogo finally noticed Tadashi was still seated and rolled her eyes.

 “I know he’s attractive, but you don’t have to stare at him like he’s a piece of meat,” she said cheekily.

Tadashi immediately snapped out of his trance, blushing so hard the tips of his ears turned red. He stood up and came to stand beside Gogo, his eyes cast down.

“And what’s your name, handsome?” Hiro asked teasingly.

The blush on Tadashi’s face got darker, and he looked up for a brief moment, biting his lower lip shyly.

“T-Tadashi.”

Hiro had to chuckle at his older brother’s bashfulness. It was rare to see him get so flustered.

Hiro looked him over, silently appraising his outfit. _He looks good_ , Hiro thought to himself, his older brother still blushing like mad, probably aware of Hiro’s wandering eyes.

He reached out and took hold of the elder’s left hand, and brought it up to his mask to “kiss” it as well.

“It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you, Tadashi.”

“L-likewise.”

Hiro smirked underneath his mask, taking maybe a little too much pleasure in embarrassing his brother.

“Shall we get started?”

The duo nodded, Gogo taking hold of Tadashi’s hand, whose gaze had once again fallen to the floor.     

He gestured for them to follow him, and they began walking towards the elevators, Hiro explaining the general layout of the building.

“There are a total of 7 floors in _Euphoria_ , two of which are located underground. The main floor here consists of the lobby and about 15 other small rooms, but they’re used mostly used for storage.”

 They entered the elevator, Hiro pressing the button to take them to the second floor.

“Each floor, as you will soon see, is pretty similar.”

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the hallway. The floor was covered in a velvety red carpet, the walls following the same dark theme as the lobby, but just as brightly lit by the light fixtures attached to the walls.

“Each floor contains 20 or so rooms. It may seem small due to the building’s size, but believe me, the size of an individual room can be massive.”

“Why are the doors colored like that?” Tadashi asked suddenly, curiosity in his voice.

“The colors of the doors indicate what _kind_ of room it is, depending on the needs of our clients and whatever activity they would like to indulge in.”

At this, Gogo snickered behind him. Tadashi must’ve made another face.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Hiro stopped at one of the doors to his left, a white one, and knocked politely before entering.

He flicked the lights on and went inside, his guests close behind him.

“Clients who are usually looking for a place to stay the night, or looking to just unwind, can reserve one of the White Rooms. If the client so desired, there is a bathroom located behind that door.”

The room itself had a bright atmosphere. The walls were painted with a beige color, which complemented its dark furnishings. There was another door on the other side of the room that led to the bathroom.

The entire time Hiro kept his eyes on Tadashi, watching the older Hamada look around the room with interest.

“Shall we continue?”

The second floor consisted mostly of these rooms, with the exception of a few, their doors a cream like color.

When they entered one of these rooms, there wasn’t anything exceptionally different. The interior design of the room got a bit darker, with the same style of furniture. The only thing noticeably different was the large bureau next to the bed.  

Hiro walked over to it and opened one of its drawers, pulling out various kinds of lubes and condoms to show his guests.

 “The Vanilla Rooms are reserved by those who wish to get intimate with their partner. Appropriate amounts of lubrication and protection are placed in this bureau, specific types in each drawer. If a client requests another kind of lubrication, or a different brand of protection, we are more than happy to oblige.”

With that said, they walked out of the room, and continued on to the third floor.

“As you can see, there are a few Vanilla Rooms up here as well, but the majority of the doors are much darker.”

There were a few cream doors scattered about, but the majority were a rose pink. Yet, what they hadn’t seen downstairs were the black ribbons tied onto the knobs of some of the pink doors.

“What’s with the ribbon now?” he heard Tadashi ask behind him.

Hiro chuckled and knocked politely on a pink door with said ribbon tied to its knob. The door was unlocked from the inside, and the trio was greeted by a tall, curvy woman. She was wearing a peach lace baby doll, and thigh high sheer stockings. Her hair was a mess of curly dirty blond waves, her makeup a bit smudged.

“Good evening, Jade.”

“Hello, _Prodigy,_ ” she purred, leaning against the frame of the door. “What can I do for you, love?”

“I’m giving these two beautiful people a tour. Can we come in?”

“Of course you can, you know my bedroom is always open for you.” She winked at him, and allowed them to step inside.

The smell of sweat and sex hung in the air, and god, it was _intoxicating_.

Jade’s partner was on the bed, peacefully asleep after what looked like a wonderful session. Jade sat down in a spot next to him, running a manicured hand through his hair. He smiled softly in his sleep.

“Can you tell us a bit about your session, Jade? Just so my guests have an idea of what happens in the Rose Rooms.”

“Of course I can.” She turned her attention towards the trio.

“This sleeping beauty is Henry, and he’s one of my regular clients. Now I’m sure you both are aware of this already, but as you go up each floor, the type of activity in each room gets more . . . heated, so to speak. I’m sure he already explained it to you. That’s why the color of the door gets darker. In the Rose Rooms, we introduce some kink.”

She gestured to the small round table next to her. On it were a number of different sex toys she must have used with Henry: [a silicone cock ring](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cock_ring), [a black vibrator](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vibrator_%28sex_toy%29), and [a pair of handcuffs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handcuffs#Use_in_BDSM).

“Depending on the client, the activity in the Rose Rooms can vary, but what we do in these rooms is a lot more than what we do in the Vanilla Rooms. The amount of kink in the Rose Rooms is kept to a minimum. If a client needs something a bit, _more_ ,” her eyes twinkled wickedly when she said this, “that’s where the fourth floor comes in.”

Hiro glanced Tadashi’s way for a moment. There was a blush on his face yet again, but his eyes were focused on Jade, so he was certainly paying attention to this new information.

“That’s really it, my loves. If there’s anything else you need, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you, Jade, I think we’ll head up to the fourth floor now.”

“Of course, it was my pleasure, Prodigy.”

She got up from her spot on the bed and sauntered over to the trio.

“I hope to see the two of you very soon,” she said, her lips twisting into a devilish smirk.

She kissed them on the cheeks goodbye, and they left, the fourth floor their next destination.

Hiro saw Tadashi’s eyes widen when they opened a crimson red door to enter a vacant room.  

“This floor, like Jade explained, is the kinkiest floor in Euphoria. As always, we do our best to accommodate our clients. Every client I’ve ever had has been on this floor at least once, and they are always more than _satisfied_ with their care here.”

A lavish bed was up against one of the walls, restraints attached to its headboard. There was rack of [leather whips](http://welcometothehouseofpayne.com/LeatherWhip.jpg) in the corner, along with [riding crops](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=926&bih=405&q=leather+whips&oq=leather+whips&gs_l=img.3..0j0i30l2j0i5i30j0i8i30l2j0i24l3.837.1936.0.2264.13.9.0.3.3.0.140.680.6j3.9.0.msedr...0...1ac.1.64.img..1.12.696.T382Avb7Hqo#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=riding+crops&imgdii=_&imgrc=QaVsGfLwaE62AM%253A%3BRw-FSe1A3MDyxM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fdata3.whicdn.com%252Fimages%252F22276693%252Foriginal.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fweheartit.com%252Fentry%252Fgroup%252F10309730%3B500%3B380) of different lengths. Also, and this was Hiro’s favorite part of the room, there was a glass display case on the wall containing [different](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/photo/252735395/The_Prisoner_Bondage_Masks.jpg) [bondage](https://shop.latexzentrale.com/media/images/popup/hood22_kneb.jpg) [masks](http://latexnemesis.com/shop/images/L016.jpg).

Tadashi walked up to it, studying each mask carefully, his mouth forming into a surprised “o” when he saw the [mask with a dildo like attachment](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/be/35/4fbe35a9012ec435a57df2c7447aaed6.jpg) on the front.

Gogo watched him with amusement, walking up next to him, and pointing at it. “I think that one would suit you,” she teased.

Tadashi huffed and shook his head, obviously trying to disagree with her, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Hiro watched them both walk about the room and touch different items. He could have sworn he saw Tadashi’s eyes glaze over when he held a riding crop, but it was probably just the lighting of the room.

When they finally left, Hiro noticed Tadashi couldn’t stop smiling.

The fifth and final floor allowed clients to request specific sessions with specific members of Euphoria. The Black Rooms were where these sessions were held, and of course, the members who received such requests had their own offices.

They finally retired to Hiro’s office, the color of his door a dark grey, with a dark violet ribbon tied around its doorknob.

\--

Gogo and Tadashi sat quietly in plush black leather chairs as Hiro poured them drinks. He handed them each a glass and returned to his desk, sitting on its edge, stretching his legs out.

“So, what did you think, Tadashi?”

Tadashi looked up from his drink, his lips turning up into a soft smile.

 “I really like it here.”

Gogo grinned widely and punched him softly on the arm.

“I’m glad.”

He truthfully was very pleased Tadashi liked _Euphoria_ , and if Tadashi actually wanted to become a member, then Hiro would do his best to make him comfortable, **especially** when it came to finding him a suitable partner. After his last relationship (just thinking about it made Hiro’s blood boil), Hiro wanted nothing but the best for his brother.  

“I suppose that means you’ll be coming back for another visit?”

Tadashi nodded.

_I’d prefer it if I was the one to give him the interview,_ Hiro thought to himself, considering his options.

“Will you be available this Friday evening?”

Tadashi furrowed his brows for moment, lost in thought.

“I have some things to take care of on Friday, but I’ll be free after 10 p.m.?”

_Perfect, it’s settled then._

 “I’ll let Ai know so that we can set up an appointment.”

“An appointment? An appointment for what exactly?”

Hiro chuckled.

“Don’t look so nervous, I assure you, it won’t be anything strange. You’ll see soon enough.”

“A-alright . . .”

\--

Hiro took them both back downstairs and walked with them towards the entrance.

“It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Miss Leiko. I hope to see you again very soon.”

Gogo grinned at him, and stepped forward to give him a hug.

“And it was wonderful meeting you, Prodigy. Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, kissing the cheek of his mask before pulling away.

Hiro then turned his attention to Tadashi, spreading his arms invitingly. To his surprise, the older Hamada stepped forward and hugged him back, his arms wrapping around the younger man’s waist.

“It was a _pleasure_ meeting you as well, Tadashi. I look forward to seeing you on Friday.”

Tadashi was the first to pull away. To Hiro’s surprise, his older brother also kissed the cheek of his mask.

“Until then, Prodigy.”

“Until then.”

Hiro watched as the two left the building, hand in hand.

\--

“I need to stop staying out so late,” Hiro grumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door and tip toed inside, not wanting to wake Tadashi, who was snoring peacefully on his side of the room. Hiro changed into a pair of pajamas and curled up underneath his blankets, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

_Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this,_  he mused to himself.  _I don't know what I'm getting myself into._

_Ah, to hell with it, I’ll worry about it in the morning._

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! First of all, MY APOLOGIES FOR BEING SO INCREDIBLY LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER D: I've been so busy with classes and family things, and I wasn't able to keep up, it won't happen again, I promise! (if it does, please feel free to come and scold me) 
> 
> Ah, so after I posted that "update" chapter, so many of you have been so supportive and helpful with your comments, and I truly can't thank you enough for it! I will be deleting that chapter soon, so please don't be alarmed if anything seems missing. (Of course, I'll have to screenshot everyone's comments before I do so.)
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please, if you find any errors, or something doesn't seem right, or you want more info on something, let me know down below! 
> 
> I will be linking information the sex toys I mentioned in the story, so look out for that as well!
> 
> Contact Info:
> 
> Twitter: @[ **_HiddenSonata01_ ** ](http://twitter.com/HiddenSonata01)! 
> 
> Tumblr (though I may not be active for some time): @[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Email: hiddensonata01@gmail.com!
> 
> And I think that's it for now! Until next time~ c;
> 
>  
> 
> _Teaser for Chapter 5:_  
>  _The rest of the week went by achingly slow for Tadashi. He tried desperately to keep himself busy but, somehow, his thoughts always led to Euphoria . . . and to the mysterious man in the mask._  
> 


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week went by achingly slow for Tadashi. He desperately tried to keep himself occupied, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Euphoria . . . and to the Prodigy. It was strange but, from the moment Tadashi laid eyes on him, he felt something burn deep within him. He had never felt so drawn to someone else before, not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: the "update" chapter has now been deleted! Thank you to everyone who commented, I'm sorry I didn't respond to them, but please know that I am so grateful to have such incredible and supportive readers like you! Seriously, I love you dearly <3  
> Also, thank you for your patience, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully I don't disappoint!

 

> **_i will touch you with my mind._ **  
>  **_Touch you and touch and touch_ **  
>  **_until you give_ **  
>  **_me suddenly a smile,shyly obscene_ **
> 
> **_ee cummings_ **

**_* * *_ **

The rest of the week went by _achingly_ slow for Tadashi. He desperately tried to keep himself occupied, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Euphoria . . . and to the Prodigy. It was strange but, from the moment Tadashi laid eyes on him, he felt something burn deep within him. He had never felt so drawn to someone else before, not like this.

It was exhilarating, but a part of him was terrified. Hiro was the only one who could ever make him feel this way, but now? How could he possibly feel so connected to someone he had only just met?

These thoughts plagued his mind, and every time he came close to finding some type of answer, it only brought up more questions.

But maybe this was what he needed.

He loved Hiro, more than anything in this world, and he would be damned if he allowed his feelings to ruin the relationship they had now.

Maybe doing this would be for the best.

_Just maybe, he could fall in love with someone else._

\- -

Friday night finally arrived, and Tadashi was busy getting himself ready. He was in the middle of pulling on a pair of jeans when he heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed the device and turned it on, frowning slightly at the screen when he noticed the text had come from an unknown number. When he opened the message, he felt his heart skip a beat.

**_Good evening, Tadashi. I hope you are doing well. I look forward to seeing you this evening. Until then. –P_ **

Tadashi saved the number and worked quickly to finish getting dressed.

He looked himself over in the mirror, adjusting and readjusting his clothes as he saw fit. Satisfied, he grabbed his phone and wallet, and headed out.

\- -

Gogo had texted him the directions, and in no time at all, he was walking the (now very busy) streets of the Red Light District. He looked at the different shops with fascination, making a mental note to explore them when he had the time.

He took his time as he walked with the crowd, and then there it was, with its neon white sign.

He walked through the entrance, more than a bit surprised when he noticed the line of people at the front desk.

He walked up and waited patiently behind two very pretty young ladies (the pair dressed in matching Lolita dresses).

Trepidation settled into his lower stomach as he got closer to the desk, his nerves coming up to the surface. When he approached the desk, Ai flashed him a bright smile, somewhat calming his nerves.

“Hello there, Tadashi! How are you this evening?”

“I’m doing alright, and you, Ai?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. I have been informed by the Prodigy that he will be taking care of you this evening,” she shuffled through some papers in front of her, “he is upstairs in his office. Would you like me to call him down to escort you?”

“No, that’s alright, I remember where it is. Fifth floor, the dark grey door with the purple ribbon, right?”

She laughed.

“Yes, that’s the one. If you don’t have any questions for me, you can go on up, he’s waiting for you.”

 _He’s waiting for you_. An involuntary shiver ran up Tadashi’s spine.

“Thank you, Ai. I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, Tadashi! Enjoy your evening!”

\- -

Tadashi was seated comfortably in the plush black leather chair, watching the other man sift through some paperwork on his desk. He took another sip of his drink and looked around the office.

“So, what exactly am I here for?”

The other man chuckled.

“Before someone can become a member of _Euphoria_ , we like to take the opportunity to interview them.”

Tadashi couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow. “An interview?”

Prodigy nodded. “Yes, an interview. It’s really just a bunch of questions we like to ask to get to you know you better. What you like, what you don’t like, what you’re comfortable with, how far you’re willing to explore . . . things like that. This is to ensure that everything you experience here at Euphoria will be nothing but the best.”

He got up from his chair and moved to the leather chair opposite of Tadashi, carrying with him a black clipboard and a pen.

“I’ll start off by asking you some basic questions, and if you’re feeling comfortable, we’ll delve into some more personal ones. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Tadashi replied, nodding his head.

“Alright. Name?”

Tadashi grinned.

“Tadashi Hamada.”

“Do you have a nickname or another name that you would prefer to be called?”

Tadashi pursed his lips, thinking for a moment.

“No. Tadashi is fine.”

“Okay. Age?”

“22.”

“Gender?”

“Male.”

“Sexual orientation?”

“Pansexual.”

The sound of the pen scratching against the page was strangely soothing.

“The questions are going to start getting a little personal now, so please, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, let me know, okay?”

Tadashi nodded.

\- -

“Have you had the chance to experience any of your kinks?”

Tadashi’s face was currently on fire. It wasn’t easy to confess his deepest desires to a stranger, but when he did tell Prodigy what he truly _wanted_ from a partner, it felt good. Though, that didn’t stop him from becoming embarrassed.

“I have not. Like I said before, I’ve only just discovered what I really wanted this past year, so I haven’t really had the chance to do anything.”

Prodigy nodded understandingly. He flipped through the pages on the clipboard, his head tilted to the side.

“What exactly are you looking for here at Euphoria?”

“Um, well . . .”

What was he looking for? A friend with benefits? A relationship?

“To be completely honest, I don’t know. I suppose that whatever happens, happens.”

The other man nodded again.

“Well, as a start, since you are a Submissive, it would be wise to find you a Dominant, I know a few people who would be willing to take you under their wing. They are _very_ good at what they do.”

“Could I . . . could I request someone else?”

“Have you met another Dominant? That would actually be a lot better if you know them already, just give me their name, and we can get things started.”

“No, actually, I was wondering . . . if maybe, uh, you could be my Dominant.”

The pen ceased its movement across the page as Prodigy looked up to stare at him. Even though he couldn’t see his face, Tadashi had a feeling that maybe he overstepped a boundary.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

“Why do you want me to be your Dominant?”

There was no agitation or anger in his voice, just curiosity.

Tadashi fiddled nervously with the edge of his shirt.

“I’m comfortable around you,” he mumbled softly, his face still burning, “I’d prefer to do this with you than anyone else. I don’t doubt that there are some really good Dominants here, but I want you.”

Silence hung in the air as Tadashi waited for some type of response from the other man.

_God, did I screw up? I shouldn’t have said anything, he probably thinks I’m a creep, ugh, what if he tells me to –_

“Alright.”

Tadashi’s thoughts were interrupted by the soft words.

“R-really?” He asked, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

“Yes, really. I’m happy that you’re comfortable around me, and I suppose now that you say it, I would feel more at ease if you had someone you’re familiar with. I will gladly be your Dominant until you find someone more suitable.”

A happy warmth spread through Tadashi’s body at those words.

Prodigy glanced at his watch.

“Hmm, might as well.”

He got up from his chair, and held his hand out for Tadashi to take.

“Come. First things first, the contract.”

**_* * *_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important information: Here are some (hopefully) helpful links to better understand the type of relationship that will occur between the Prodigy and Tadashi. 
> 
> •[ **_Dominance and submission_ ** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominance_and_submission)
> 
> •[ **_Dominant (dom or top)_ ** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_%28BDSM%29)
> 
> •[ **_Submissive (sub or bottom)_ ** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bottom_%28BDSM%29)
> 
> •[ **_BDSM Contract_**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_BDSM): "A written-out agreement between the dominant & submissive. It can be either formal or non, and is usually written after much negotiation by the dominant and the sub, outlining what structure, guidelines, rules and boundaries to the relationship are agreed upon by the two. It is not legally binding."
> 
> Contact Info:
> 
> Twitter: @[ **_HiddenSonata01_ ** ](http://twitter.com/HiddenSonata01)! 
> 
> Tumblr: @[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Email: hiddensonata01@gmail.com!
> 
> Until next time, you sexy thing~ c;
> 
> _Chapter 6 Teaser:_  
>  _The contract was drafted, and Hiro took him into his bedroom, watching as his older brother looked around the room in awe._  
> 


	6. The Room (and the Bed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything could happen in this room, Tadashi mused to himself silently, I wonder just how many peo-
> 
> “Do you want to see my favorite thing about this room?”
> 
> I wonder what it is. Probably the masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, here is chapter 6. My apologies for the long wait, dear reader, but thank you so much for your patience. I truly adore each and every one of you.
> 
> Enjoy~

> **_Last night I slept, and when I woke her kiss_ **  
>  **_Still floated on my lips. For we had strayed_ **  
>  **_Together in my dream, through some dim glade,_ **  
>  **_Where the shy moonbeams scarce dared light our bliss._ **
> 
> **_Emma Lazarus_ **

_*** * *** _

It took them about an hour and a half to write up the first draft of the contract, and by the time they were finished, it was already 1 in the morning. Since Tadashi was free to stay out for as long as he liked, Prodigy suggested they retire to his room for some rest.

The room was to the right of his office, the knob of the black door tied with the same violet ribbon.

Prodigy used a key to open the door, letting Tadashi enter the dark room before closing the door behind them. When he flicked the lights on, Tadashi was blown away by what he saw. The walls of the room were dark, but gave off a sensual aura (which Tadashi silently figured was the point, considering what kind of _activities_ happened in here). A beautiful, plush king sized bed was situated up against the wall, and the red sheets that covered it looked absolutely inviting.

There was a two drawer night stand on either side of the bed, the dark wood complimenting the bed and the surrounding furniture.

On the left wall were similar colored bureaus. The largest one was in the corner, while the smaller one (with a mirror attached), was placed in the middle of the wall. There was little doubt as to what were in those drawers and the mere thought of it made Tadashi’s stomach flip.

And when he looked to his right, he felt his mouth go dry. Side by side was a rack of [riding crops](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=BDSM+riding+crops&imgrc=J7mJe7S3-zbgQM%253A%3BTu9ubhVB9jDC8M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fecx.images-amazon.com%252Fimages%252FI%252F21oWbjCnCqL.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fupceansearch.com%252Fbdsm%3B400%3B300) and a [rack of](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=BDSM+whips&imgrc=EQMosoVdRgz74M%253A%3BxUhGuNQ2np_IWM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.detailstoys.com%252Fwhips%252Ffsjamlg.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.detailstoys.com%252Fwhips.html%3B551%3B338) [whips](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=BDSM+whips&imgrc=79Gt1M9QsC08eM%253A%3BdMsJmhuargLJyM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.polyvore.com%252Fcgi%252Fimg-thing%253F.out%253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D112822%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.polyvore.com%252Fbdsm_fetish_fetishshop_whip_made%252Fthing%253Fid%253D112822%3B300%3B300) (all different sizes.) Hanging above the riding crops were a number of [different paddles](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=BDSM+paddles&imgrc=W5qEP4DgJf57uM%253A%3BBu9Cs-MkBJui4M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fblackrab.brpl.netdna-cdn.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F03%252FTantus-Silicone-Paddles.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fblack-rabbit.com.au%252Fnews-blog%252Ftantus-introducing-100-ultra-premium-silicone-paddles%252F%3B296%3B244). And next to it was a display case, once again containing a [few](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=bondage+masks&imgrc=trivCLFBnnQ3hM%253A%3B1eV33CNsk-UTsM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fi01.i.aliimg.com%252Fwsphoto%252Fv0%252F32232511061%252FSexy-Toys-Fetish-Open-font-b-Mouth-b-font-Hood-font-b-Mask-b-font-Head.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.aliexpress.com%252Fmasks-mouth_reviews.html%3B527%3B534) [bondage](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=bondage+masks&imgrc=lVOhrQePffJPgM%253A%3BIjEwFQ_Re4xneM%3Bhttps%253A%252F%252Fimg0.etsystatic.com%252F034%252F0%252F9192437%252Fil_340x270.645733978_b41k.jpg%3Bhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.etsy.com%252Fsearch%253Fq%253Dno%252Bdeprivation%3B340%3B270) [masks](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=872&q=riding+crops&oq=riding+crops&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i30j0i5i30l7.1995.3854.0.4022.14.13.1.0.0.0.126.1181.10j3.13.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.13.1095.RYALp5yeL5g#hl=en&tbm=isch&q=bondage+masks&imgrc=pobx2iG-yxW89M%253A%3ByQ17AV1IwT4veM%3Bhttps%253A%252F%252Fimg0.etsystatic.com%252F054%252F2%252F9192437%252Fil_340x270.732476850_moye.jpg%3Bhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.etsy.com%252Flisting%252F214856998%252Fleather-fetish-masks-choice-is-yours%3B340%3B270).

_Anything could happen in this room,_ Tadashi mused to himself silently, _I wonder just how many peo-_

“Do you want to see my favorite thing about this room?”

_I wonder what it is. Probably the masks._

Suddenly, the room went pitch black, before a dim flickering light filled the space; it was bright enough, and looked very much like candle light. The effect it had on the room was . . . amazing.

“Wow.”

Tadashi jumped a little when he felt a hand on the small of his back, but soon relaxed into the touch.

“The lights really make an impression. They’ve always been my favorite, makes everything a little bit more romantic, don’t you think?”

Tadashi smiled at that, silently agreeing with the man. In a strange way, it really did.

“So, do you like it?”

He turned to the masked man next to him and nodded.

“It’s amazing in here. It really suits you.”

Prodigy chuckled. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it, especially since this is where we will be spending most of our time together.”

Removing his hand from Tadashi’s back, Prodigy walked towards the bed and sat on its edge. He removed his shoes, moving them underneath the bed. He scooted back until he was comfortable, and patted the spot next to him. Tadashi removed his shoes and eagerly joined him on the bed; his head ended up on Prodigy’s chest with his arm around the other man’s waist, while Prodigy held him close, his fingers rubbing in soothing circles on his back.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

After a while, Tadashi broke the silence.

“So, now what?”

Prodigy hummed, not once stopping his ministrations.

“We can always go to sleep, if you’d like. I do have spare clothes if you’re not comfortable with the ones you have on. Or we can talk. Is there anything you want to ask me?”

Tadashi thought back to when they were discussing the contract not too long ago, and a few things came to mind.

“Just to make sure, you never take your mask off, right?”

“That’s correct. I do take it off when I’m by myself in the office, but it goes on and stays on whenever I’m with a client.”

“Has anyone seen your face?”

“Not many. Among the few are Ai and Jade, but that’s really it. It’s a matter of privacy, this mask. If I had no concerns, there would be no need to wear it.”

That made enough sense.

_But_ , and Tadashi hesitated to ask this, _why didn’t he . . ._

“Prodigy?”

“Mmm?”

“Before, when we were talking about the contract, and our limits and restrictions . . . why don’t you let anyone touch you?”

Prodigy’s hand stopped for a moment, and Tadashi wondered if he had crossed a line, but then it moved again, rubbing nonsensical patterns into his back.

“To make it simple, my partner’s needs and wants always come before my own. I know it sounds a bit strange, considering that almost everyone would want to touch and be touched in return, but trust me. Giving my partner everything I have, without expecting anyhing in return is my greatest pleasure. Knowing that I’m the cause of their pleasure, that I’m the reason they quiver, and moan, and beg . . . it’s intoxicating. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Tadashi bit his lower lip in thought, about to ask another question, but Prodigy seemed to know exactly what he was thinking of.

“Since this is how I do things, I have never penetrated my partner, nor have I ever been penetrated by a partner before. Most of my clothes remain on throughout a scene, and the closest anyone has ever come to ‘touching’ me is from feeling me through my pants, but even then it’s not exactly touching.”

“I see.”

To be completely honest, Tadashi was a little disappointed. He wasn’t the type to just take from his partner; he himself was a very giving lover. But if that’s how Prodigy wanted it, then he would respect his wishes.

“Anything else you want to ask me?”

“Why red sheets?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why’s the bed covered with red sheets? I thought they would’ve been purple, since you tie your doors with that purple ribbon.”

Prodigy laughed at the comment.

“I guess that makes sense. I do really like purple, but there is a reason the bed sheets are red.”

“And that’s because?”

“Red is my second favorite color!” Prodigy exclaimed.

Tadashi lay there silent for a moment before he burst out laughing at the ridiculous answer.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand why it’s so funny,” Prodigy replied, and Tadashi swore he could hear the _pout_ in his voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“Liar. You’re still laughing.”

When Tadashi finally managed to calm himself down, they lay in peaceful silence, before Tadashi felt his eyelids droop from exhaustion.

He yawned, snuggling into the warmth of Prodigy’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut.

_I probably shouldn’t be sleeping in these clothes._

And with that last thought, he fell asleep.

\- - -

_“Tadashi.”_

Someone was saying his name, though he wasn’t sure why they sounded so far away.

_“Tadashi, wake up.”_

Oh, it was Hiro. He probably overslept again.

“Mmmm, five more minutes iro,” he mumbled.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and shake it lightly.

“Alright, alright, I’m up, Hiro.”

“Hiro?”

Wait. That didn’t sound like Hiro. His opened his eyes and had to keep himself from screaming when he saw a silver mask staring back at him.

Oh. _Oh._

“Are you alright, Tadashi? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I . . . I’m okay, I kind of forgot where I was for a minute,” he answered with a nervous laugh. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Ah, that’s alright. Anyways, good morning! I brought you breakfast.”

In his other hand, he balanced a silver tray with a platter on it. He placed it on Tadashi’s lap carefully, removing the lid from the platter, revealing an array of breakfast food. Tadashi’s eyes widened when he saw the food Prodigy had prepared for him, any and all remnants of sleep gone.

“Now, what would you like to drink? Tea, coffee, orange juice?”

“Um, coffee with a little sugar and cream, please, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all, I’ll be right back.”

Tadashi began eating, grateful that Prodigy had been thoughtful enough to make him such delicious food, when said man returned with a mug in hand.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Tadashi to put his utensils down before giving him the mug.

“How is everything?”

Tadashi looked up from his mug and smiled at the man. 

“It’s wonderful, thank you so much. You didn’t have to do this.”

Prodigy waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s no trouble at all. I have to make sure you’re taken care of, I _am_ your Dominant.”

Tadashi averted his eyes, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s Hiro?”

“He’s . . . um . . . Hiro’s my younger brother,” Tadashi muttered, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I see. Did you think you were at home?”

“When I heard you say my name, yes, he does the same thing when he wakes me up in the morning . . .”

Even now he was thinking of Hiro. Just how long would it take to get him out of his head?

“Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you –”

“Oh no, it’s not your fault, I’m not really a morning person,” Tadashi explained sheepishly.

“It happens to all of us,” Prodigy said as he patted Tadashi’s knee through the blanket.

Tadashi finished the rest of his meal, drinking the last of his coffee as Prodigy took the tray and placed it on the night stand.

“Well, what would you like to do now?”

Tadashi thought for a moment.

“I should probably head home now, I don’t want to worry my aunt.”

“That’s fine, is there anything else I can get for you before you leave?”

“Nothing at all, you’ve done so much for me already.”

Prodigy got up from his spot on the bed and reached for Tadashi’s hand. He raised it to his mask and “kissed” it.

“It was _my pleasure_.”

\- - - - -

Hiro collapsed into his chair, removed his earbuds and placed them on the desk. He brought a hand up to rub his temple, staring at the buds almost accusingly.

Tadashi left a little while ago. Hiro contemplated leaving right afterwards, but he wasn’t ready to face Tadashi just yet.

He let his head drop to the desk with a heavy thud.

“Un.” Thud. “Fucking.” Thud. “Believable.” _Extra_ hard thud.

He sighed the sigh of the long suffering.

He loved Tadashi, with every fiber of his being, and god knows he would do _anything_ for him.

_But this?!_

Was this really something a little brother did for his older brother?

Becoming his sexual partner, his Dominant nonetheless.

Hiro sighed again, lifting his head up to rub his temples again.

_It’s just until we find someone else for him,_ Hiro thought to himself, feeling a major headache coming on. _And then we can go back to our normal lives._

He scoffed.

_Normal . . . it was anything but._

\- -

Hiro left _Euphoria_ an hour later, arriving at the Lucky Cat Café in the middle of a lunch rush. He saw Aunt Cass running around the café with orders in hand, while her man was at the cash register with some customers. Despite the exhaustion Hiro felt in his bones, he went in the back and grabbed an apron to help them out.

In no time, the lunch rush died down and soon enough Hiro was trudging up the stairs to get some well deserved rest (right after Aunt Cass attacked him with hugs and kisses of gratitude, of course.)

“I need to stop staying out so late,” he mumbled to himself, opening the door to his bedroom. He was surprised to find Tadashi asleep in his bed, the older Hamada in his pajama pants and San Fransokyo Ninjas shirt, an open book resting on his chest.

Hiro shook his head, and went over to him, moving the book to his desk.

“You nerd,” Hiro whispered, kissing the top of Tadashi’s head.

He changed into a comfortable pair of pants and an old t-shirt before walking over to Tadashi’s side of the room to sleep in his bed.

He snuggled into the sheets and within minutes fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking over his body.

He dreamt of a bright, bashful smile and sweet, coffee colored eyes.

**_* * *_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and that's the end, dear reader! Once again, thank you so much for your patience, it means the world to me. After so long away, I feel like I can write well enough for you again, so I will definitely be updating my stories in a more timely manner! Seriously though, thank you all for the support, I really do love you guys, with all my heart and soul~ <3
> 
> Contact Info (if you'd like to get into contact with me outside of AO3):
> 
> Twitter: @[ **_HiddenSonata01_ ** ](http://twitter.com/HiddenSonata01)! 
> 
> Tumblr: @[ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Email: hiddensonata01@gmail.com!
> 
> Until next time~ c;


	7. Update: October 2017

Hello there, dear reader.

I've neglected to post anything new on this account, Hidashi-related or otherwise, because of many reasons, but mainly due to a loss of interest. 

I still very much enjoy the pairing and will forever have fond memories of the fandom when it first came about. 

Sadly, I've watched many authors, artists, etc. stray away from the fandom and I suppose it's time I finally say goodbye too. I suppose my lack of interest stemmed from the fact that many people left after dealing with so many bitter things that hurt the fandom in the first place. 

I will be keeping my works up on the archive under this name, but will no longer be posting and/or updating. I apologize for never finishing this story; if I tried to continue it now, I simply wouldn't do it justice. 

Thank you for being so good to me and for reading my content. 

I did notice that there are still a few people that create content for this pairing and I urge you to do what makes you happy; it is seriously great to see that people are still interested and passionate.

Maybe someday I will return to finish this. 

Until then. 

\- hiddensonata 10/17/2017

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! I seriously can't thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories, it's mean the world to me. After not being able to write for such a long time, it's been great to see the positive response I've been getting in general. So, thank you once again, dear reader, from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> I am on tumblr @ [ **_hidden--sonata_ ** ](http://hidden--sonata.tumblr.com)! Come by and say hi c:
> 
> A little teaser for Chapter 2:  
>  _"After a lot of searching, he had found a more . . . meaningful use of his time. He was 16 when he first started doing this, and after nearly three years, he couldn’t get enough."_
> 
> Until then ;)


End file.
